Conventionally, a high-frequency cooker includes: a power feed port for supplying a microwave which is generated from a magnetron serving as microwave generating means and which is guided by a waveguide into a heating chamber; and a microwave transmitting cover which closes the power feed port.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional high-frequency cooker showing a relevant part, and the conventional high-frequency cooker includes a magnetron 2, a waveguide 3, and a microwave transmitting cover 5 as shown in FIG. 4.
In addition, there is a conventional high-frequency cooker which includes a power feed port 4, and a power feed port circumference pushing member 7 formed at a power feed port circumferential portion (e.g., see Patent Document 1).